


[Actually not] Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Crushes, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, just not for humans, the dove's fine this is a vet au, this is technically a hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 6: Hospital auIn which Saguru brought the dove that his sparrowhawk tried to eat to his vet, who has a crush on him.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: AUgust 2020





	[Actually not] Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd. and really short.. like rly short, but im running on not enough hrs of sleep and running out of ideas ;-;

Kaito would like to think that he’s a pretty good vet. Not for any particular reason, other than him doing his job, and his patients surviving and recovering to full health the majority of the time. As an avian veterinarian, most of his patients ended up being parakeets, parrots, sparrows, etc. He’s gotten a considerable amount of owls too, after cafes started opening up. But for the most part, his patients never stray too far from these birds except for some cases.

Notably Hakuba-san and his sparrowhawk, Watson. 

~~ Keiko would argue that he thinks Hakuba-san was notable for an entirely unrelated and considerably inappropriate reason, and Kaito would like her to stop making things up. ~~

There were others who practiced falconry like Hakuba-san, and even less who were his clients. 

He had been talking to Keiko at the lobby, just relaxing in between appointments when Hakuba-san arrived with a stricken look to his paled face, and Kaito’s heart dropped. 

“Is something wrong with Watson?” He asked the blond right away. 

His client startled, then looked slightly sheepish? Kaito looked around to find the cause of Hakuba-san’s distress, only to see that he has... a towel?? With blood...???

“No, no! Watson’s perfectly fine! Thank you for asking,” Hakuba-san quickly reassured him. “But I’m afraid Watson might have caused this.” He moved the bloodied towel to reveal...

A dove. With half of its neck missing. 

Kaito could see why he thought Watson might be the cause.

“Did you find him near the area you let Watson out?”

“Yes, Watson was a bit slower to return to me yesterday, But i didn’t think too much about it. But today, when I went for a walk in the area...”

“You found this dove.” 

Hakuba-san nodded, biting his lips, making them turn pink and slightly shiny fro- 

Annnnndddd he needed to stop that train of thought. There’s a dove with part of its neck gone in the room right now.

Which did look pretty bad, for no other reason than the fact that it was all bloody and quite noticeable that it was not just feathers that were missing there. But all in all, things didn’t look too bad. The dove itself was alert. Kaito went to grab some food and held his hand in front of the dove, who immediately started to eat, enthusiastically. 

“Right, I should’ve mentioned that I’ve given him some food and water before bringing him here.” Hakuba-san said, sounding sheepish. He looked kind of adorable with that expression, especially paired with that rumpled look he has right now, compared to how he normally looks.

And Kaito really need to stop thinking like that about his client. 

“It’s alright, Hakuba-san,” he reassured the blond. “Did he eat this well last time too?” He asked while checking the dove’s neck.

Hakuba-san nodded. 

Kaito hummed. 

“Well, I’ll say you don’t have to worry too much about this little guy!” Kaito began his explanation. Eating this well was a good sign, and so was the fact that the crop wasn’t damaged, which made healing a lot simpler for this little guy. Kaito cleaned the wound area to have a better look and saw that he was right. The little guy just needed time to heal, actually a surgery would probably help speed things up. 

So he brought it up to Hakuba-san. Who readily accepted the information Kaito was giving him. 

“The surgery won’t be too complicated, so you’ll be able to take him back right after,” he said

Hakuba-san seemed to tense up.

“Ah, I’m not quite sure that would be a good idea? Considering that I have Waston as well? Um, sorry, I didn’t think of this ahead of time.” Hakuba-san said.

Kaito shook his head. 

“It’s alright, we do have space here for the lil guy to stay and recover, but it would be preferable if he’s got a place to stay at with a caretaker who can help him through the entirety of the recovery process.” He explained to his client, who looked guiltier as he explained. So Kaito reassured him again that it would be fine, what he described was simply the idea scenario. 

With everything explained, discussed, and out of the way, Kaito passed the dove along to the nurses so he could be prepped for the surgery. 

After it was done, he came out and explained what went down to Hakuba-san, who was paying for the surgery. And after saying parting words with the blond, Kaito circled back to check on the dove, who was resting in the overnight space of the clinic.

Looking at the dove made Kaito think back to the doves he used to keep in his teenage years. Humming to himself, he started to get attached to the idea of bringing the dove home to take care of himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'No, seriously, Watson, do not eat the dove. Bad Watson! No! Bad hawk!' <\- probably saguru's thoughts XDD
> 
> If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
